Grease!
by Navy Babe
Summary: *Chapter 3 is finally up! Had to change the rating, better safe than sorry* Harriet decides to have JAG ops put on a performance of the musical Grease! Who has what parts? Read on to find out!
1. Default Chapter

Grease JAG Style!  
  
Author's Notes: While listening to the Grease soundtrack in the car (don't ask!), I came up with the idea for this fic! Hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I love playing with them, but they sadly don't belong to me. I'm not sure who Grease belongs to, but it's not me.  
  
Everyone was gathered in the bullpen, to hear what Harriet had come up with for the annual charity event.  
  
"Well, after a whole night of thinking, I finally thought of what we could do for a charity event. JAG Ops. will be performing the musical Grease!" Everyone was very surprised, but Harriet just kept on going. "To avoid casting problems, I've picked all you parts. If you don't get a speaking part, then you'll be an extra in multiple scenes. The only people who aren't participating are the Admiral, and Lt. Roberts. But they will both be helping direct the play. To find out what part you've gotten, there is a sheet posted on the bulletin board. Rehearsals start on Monday, at 1710! I hope to see everyone there!" Harriet's enthusiasm was contagious. Everyone had a smile on their face, as they went to see what part they got.  
  
Mac and Harm went up together. Mac quickly scanned the list for their names, and then motioned for Harm to join her in her office. He lowered himself into on of the chairs in front of her desk, while she went around and settled herself in her chair.  
  
"So what parts did we get?" Harm asked casually.  
  
"We both got the leads, Danny and Sandy." Mac made a face.  
  
"What you didn't want the lead?"  
  
"Well, not necessarily. It would be fine if it wasn't a musical. See Harm, I was the kid in school, if I had joined choir, the director would've asked me to just mouth the words." Mac sighed.  
  
"Aw, c'mon Mac, I don't believe that. You're probably one of those people that's great at everything you do." Mac had to fight the blush she felt coming on, from Harm's unexpected compliment.  
  
"No, I'm really horrible. And now I have the lead, and I have to sing a lot, and, it's just going to be a mess." She put her head in her hands.  
  
"We'll get through it together, Mac." Harm said, smiling. He slowly got up from his chair. "I'll pick up our scripts from Harriet, and you can come over tonight to start practicing. I'll cook." She considered his offer a moment, and decided to give in.  
  
"Fine Flyboy, just don't make me eat rabbit food, I want pasta or something." Harm snapped off a mock salute.  
  
"Aye aye ma'am." He stepped off to the side to miss the pencil that was thrown his way.  
  
"Get out of here Commander!" She said in her best drill sergeant voice. He smiled his famous flyboy smile, and walked out her door. Mac chuckled to herself at Harm's antics, and turned to her files.  
  
Author's Notes cont.: Okay, I kinda thought this first part stunk, but I really do have some good ideas! Please review, to let me know if you think this is worth continuing. Also, if you have any ideas, they are greatly welcomed! 


	2. Dinner at Harm's and a Snowstorm

Grease Chapter Two  
  
Author's Notes: I know it's taken awhile to post, but I'm just kinda having problems. I will try to finish this story! I swear!  
  
Mac stood outside Harm's apartment. She didn't know why she didn't just knock on his door. It was no different than any other dinner that they had had in the past. 'It feels different.' Mac reasoned. She shook her head, disgusted with herself, and brought her hand up to knock. 'Sure you don't want to run?'  
  
It was too late though. Harm opened the door, just as Mac was about to weigh her options. "Hey Mac! Just on time as usual. How do you do it?"  
  
"Maybe one day if you're a good boy, I'll tell you." Mac said the words before her brain could filter them. She breezed past Harm into his apartment. 'Did I seriously say that?' She asked herself. "So, what are we doing tonight?"  
  
Harm shook himself out of the clouds. 'A good boy? What's gotten into Mac?'  
  
"Um we'll just eat dinner, and read through the script, maybe practice a bit, and I rented Grease just to get us into the mood." Mac nodded  
  
"Sounds good to me." Mac said, flopping down on Harm's couch. Harm moved to the kitchen, adding last minute touches on their dinners.  
  
"So since we're going to watch Grease, I'm guessing that you kept that TV that Webb (A/N: It was Webb, right?) left you." Harm walked out of the kitchen, carrying their plates.  
  
"Yeah, I watch it sometimes. And from what I've concluded, the human race has way to much time on their hands." Mac laughed, and got off the couch.  
  
"Yep, you pretty much hit the nail on the head with that one Rabb." Harm pulled out Mac's chair for her. "Thank you Commander. It's nice to know that there are still some officers out there that are still gentlemen." She gave him one of those smiles that made his heart beat a little faster.  
  
He gave her a flyboy smile in return. 'He is so gorgeous!' Mac thought to herself. They ate, talking about anything and everything. Even after they were both finished, they continued talking. Mac loved that they were so close again. Maybe starting back at the beginning wasn't such a bad idea.  
  
Harm took the dishes into the kitchen, and Mac wandered over to the TV, and popped in Grease. She made herself comfortable on Harm's couch and waited for Harm to come back. Harm came out of the kitchen a few seconds later, and settled himself on the couch.  
  
He picked up the remote and started pushing random buttons. Mac watched with amusement. "Flyboy, do you know how to work one of those things?" She asked. He looked up sheepishly.  
  
"No." Mac shook her head, and reached for the remote. Their fingers brushed as Mac grabbed the remote, and both felt the electricity from that simple touch. But they had ignored it for the past seven years, no need to acknowledge it now. Mac pressed the play button, and within seconds the movie started.  
  
"Leave it to the Marines." She said, snickering. Harm stuck his tongue out at her, and then focused on the movie. By the end of the movie, Mac had somehow ended up between Harm's legs, with her back to his chest. When the movie was over Mac sighed.  
  
"This is gonna be hard. I've always loved this movie, and now I have to try and reenact it? I'm gonna be horrible!" She moaned.  
  
"Aw c'mon Mac, you're gonna be fine. Besides, we have a month or so to practice. You'll do great Marine!" He said encouragingly. "You want to try and go over the script a bit?"  
  
Mac was so glad that he asked. She loved being close to him, and she didn't want this night to end. "Sure." Harm got up to get the scripts from his briefcase. She was silently running through any scenes that may need her and Harm to kiss. They would definitely get to those first.  
  
Harm noticed the slight smile on Mac's face when he came back into the room. "Whatcha smiling about Mac?" He asked.  
  
Mac blushed when she heard Harm's voice. 'This is one time where I'm very happy that he can't read my mind. I would be in so much trouble!' She thought. "Nothing Harm, never mind. So what do you want to practice first?"  
  
They spent the rest of the night practicing. At 10:30, Mac finally realized what time it was. "I better go flyboy. I heard that there's a storm coming in, I should probably try to beat it." They both looked out the window. They could barely see anything through the flurries of white.  
  
"I think that it's a little late to beat it now Mac." Harm joked. "You should stay here tonight. You take the bed, and I'll set up the couch." Harm headed towards his closet to get some extra sheets.  
  
"I'm not taking the bed. Harm you're a good six inches, at least, bigger than that couch. If anything I should sleep on the couch."  
  
"Mac I'm not letting you sleep on the couch!" Harm argued.  
  
"And I'm not letting you sleep on it either!" Mac said.  
  
"So if neither of us is sleeping on the couch. . . " Harm said.  
  
Mac interrupted, "Then we both will have to sleep in the bed." Harm looked like a deer in headlights. "Come on Harm, we're both adults, we can share a bed. I mean it's not like we haven't shared close quarters together before. The Watertown, the Appalachians, Afghanistan. . . "  
  
"Okay I get the point Mac. You're right, we're adults, we can handle sharing a bed." He hoped that they could handle it. He remembered the shock of electricity earlier that night. "Let me go get you something to wear." He then retreated to the bedroom. Mac sat back down on the couch.  
  
'Oh boy, spending a night with Harmon Rabb. I'm not sure if I should be excited, or scared.' Mac thought. 'Sharing a bed with him. I can't let anything happen tonight, we're just now getting back to where we used to be, so long ago. I don't want to do anything to ruin that.' Just then, Harm came back into the room.  
  
"Here you go Mac." Harm threw some sweats, and an Annapolis t-shirt at her. She held up the shirt, and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I bet that you just didn't have anything else did you?" She drawled sarcastically. Harm flashed her a flyboy grin.  
  
"Well I have other things, but when else will I get to see a Marine in anything that says Annapolis?" Mac shook her head and started to mumble something about a "stupid Squid". "I could not get you anything to sleep in, if you'd prefer." Harm said, reaching for the clothes.  
  
'Did I just say that? Stupid Rabb, stupid, stupid stupid.' He thought.  
  
Mac's mouth was gaping. 'Well. . . ' Her devil voice spoke up. "No, no I'm fine squid. I'll deal." She said, when she recovered her voice. 'Remember your friendship, he's you best friend! Best friends do not sleep with each other!' She thought. 'Damn it!' Her devil voice spoke up again.  
  
"Um, yeah, I'll just go change now." She stumbled over her words. Harm nodded, still kicking himself for the clothing comment. This was going to be a long night.  
  
Author's Notes cont.: Okay, I know that, that was kinda weird, I honestly didn't expect it to go like that. Anyway, please review, tell me if I should keep going, what you liked, what you didn't like, anything! 


	3. Morning Light The title sucks I know, co...

Grease Chapter 3  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry it's been so long since I've last posted. I'm in school, and they just keep on throwing project after project after project at us. It really stinks *pouts *.  
  
Also, totally unrelated to the story but, my heart goes out to the friends and family of the astronauts that were lost when the Columbia crashed. You are all in my thoughts and prayers.  
  
Now on with the story, please review and tell me what you thought!  
  
Mac came out of the bathroom and saw Harm lounging on his bed. When he heard her enter the room, he jumped off the bed. "Hey Mac."  
  
"Hey Harm." There was an awkward silence. Mac was rocking back and forth on her feet, and Harm was fiddling with his hands. Suddenly they both burst out laughing. "This is just so weird!" Mac managed to choke out.  
  
"I know!" Harm replied. They got their laughter under control, although the occasional snort was still heard. Mac smiled sweetly at Harm.  
  
"Thanks for letting me stay the night." Mac said. Harm just shrugged.  
  
"Didn't want anything to happen to you." He said matter of factly.  
  
"Nice to know that you care." Mac said teasingly. Deep down, she was glad that he had at least said that he cared about her. Silly, yes; of course he cared for her, she was his best friend; hell, he probably even loved her; but she just needed to hear the words.  
  
"Of course I care Sarah." Harm said seriously, looking deeply into Mac's eyes. Mac gave him a nervous smile, feeling a little uncomfortable under Harm's intense gaze. Mac bit her lip, she had noticed Harm's use of her given name.  
  
"So, uh, better get to sleep, we have work tomorrow." Mac said, trying to cut through the tension. Harm snapped out of his trance-like state, and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, of course." Harm made his way around to one side of the bed, and Mac got into the other. Both were wearily perched on total opposites of the bed, not facing each other. Mac tried to get comfortable, but she just couldn't seem to. Whether it was because of her position, or if it was because the man that she loved was just on the other side of the bed. Frankly, she wasn't sure if she wanted to know.  
  
So, they both lay there for 20 minutes, 19 seconds, according to Mac's internal clock, trying to fall asleep. "Harm?" Mac whispered. "You still awake?" She knew he was, she could tell from his breathing.  
  
"Yeah." He whispered back. "You too?"  
  
"I wouldn't be talking if I were asleep." Mac teased. They both chuckled. "Are you comfortable?"  
  
"You want the truth?" Harm asked.  
  
"I always want the truth Flyboy, thought that you would know that about me by now." Mac said, smiling.  
  
"I'm terribly uncomfortable." He said honestly. "It's not because you're here with me, it's just, I don't have much room over here."  
  
"Me too." Mac said. "Why don't we both scoot in a little. And maybe turn around?" Mac proposed. She felt Harm nod. "Okay, one, two, three." Mac said. At the same time, they both turned over, and scooted a little towards each other.  
  
Mac smiled sweetly at Harm. "Better?" Harm smiled back.  
  
"Much." They both closed their eyes, and quickly fell asleep.  
  
The Next Morning . . .  
  
Harm woke up first. He figured that it was a good thing too, considering the position they were in. During the night, they had scooted closer together, Harm had placed an arm around Mac's waist, and her face was buried in the crook of his neck. Her breath fanned across his skin, tickling the sensitive skin on his neck. He decided that she looked like an angel when she was sleeping. Since he favored his life, though, he would never say that aloud.  
  
Mac's hands were between her and Harm, resting on his chest. "Harm." She softly moaned.  
  
"Mac you awake?" Harm asked quietly. His response was Mac snuggling closer to him. Harm figured that she was still asleep, so he went back to sleep.  
  
A few minutes later she stirred, but found that Harm had fallen back to sleep. 'He looks so gorgeous when he's sleeping.' Mac thought. 'Not that he's not always gorgeous of course. I wish that I could wake up every morning like this.' She decided that she should get him up, but she stole just a few more moments alone with him.  
  
"Harm." She whispered into his ear. She lightly shook his shoulder. "Harm wake up." She smiled sweetly, as Harm stirred. "Get up Stickboy."  
  
"Mac?" He whispered. "What are you doing here?" He gave her a sleepy smile.  
  
"You wanted me to stay the night remember? It was snowing outside, so I had to stay here." She said. She unknowingly started to run her fingers through his hair. Harm noticed, but chose not to say anything.  
  
"Right. Now I remember." Mac smiled. "Hey Mac, you want some breakfast? I'll start on it, and you can go take a shower."  
  
"Well I can't turn down free food, can I?" Mac asked playfully.  
  
"I didn't think so." Harm replied. He had missed their silly banter. For so long it seemed, their conversations were strictly work related, no jokes, nothing personal whatsoever. He was glad that their friendship was coming back.  
  
Mac reluctantly rolled out of bed, and walked towards the bathroom. "Oh and Harm?" She turned and looked over her shoulder. "Try and find something edible. No soy stuff, I want real food." With that she turned around, and walked into the bathroom.  
  
Harm chuckled at his Marine, and went off to the kitchen, whistling 'Anchors Away'. Ten minutes later, Mac was out of the shower and walking into the kitchen. "Wow Mac, ten minutes. I'm impressed."  
  
"Nine minutes, forty eight seconds, thank you very much Commander." She said, smirking.  
  
"Interesting choice of a song to sing. First time I've heard the Marine Corps Hymn."  
  
"Well it was either that, or the 'She Hates Me' song that I've had running through my head all week. I thought that you might like the Hymn a little better." She said. Harm just smiled a chuckled.  
  
"Whatever Marine. Whatever." Harm turned his attention back to their breakfast.  
  
Mac hopped up on the counter. "Whatcha fixin' me Flyboy?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Pancakes." He replied. He moved a bit, to get something from one of the cabinets, and ended up between Mac's legs. He smiled nervously at her. He reached for the cabinet handle, inadvertently leaning in towards Mac. Their faces were inches apart when he found what he was looking for. He knew that he should move away, but he couldn't seem to.  
  
The look in Mac's eyes begged him to kiss her. He knew he shouldn't, his mind was screaming, "NO! She's your best friend!" But his heart was thinking just how beautiful she was with her hair wet, and wearing one of his old shirts. She was so vulnerable, and so near. He leaned in just a little more, trying to compromise with his warring heart and mind.  
  
She could feel his breath on her lips. God he was so close, and she wanted him so bad, but she wanted him to want to kiss her. They should both want to kiss each other. He was teasing her, is what her brain told her. Her heart told her that he would never be that cruel. She could see the inner turmoil, in his eyes. Why did their relationship have to be so damn complicated?  
  
He was going to kiss her. He had made up his mind, and was about to cross that last barrier, when. . . the phone rang. Mac gasped, surprised by the unwanted interruption. "Go get it Harm." She whispered, her lips still a whisper away from his.  
  
"Let the machine get it." He whispered back. With that, his lips lightly met hers. After the first contact, both couldn't get enough of each other. Mac wrapped her legs around Harm's waist, and pulled him closer. He placed one arm around her waist, and let the other rest on the counter, bracing himself. The object in the cabinet was long forgotten. Her mouth opened, at the gentle probing of his tongue. Their tongues dueled gently, as they continued to break away from 'just friends' and move towards 'more than friends'. Only the voice on the answering machine could break them apart.  
  
"Hi Sir, it's Bud. Just calling to tell you, in case you haven't looked outside yet, that work is canceled. I was also wondering if you knew where the Colonel was? Call me back if you know." Harm and Mac shared a little smile.  
  
"Think we should tell him where I am?" Mac asked playfully.  
  
"No way, I want you all to myself." Harm said, flashing a flyboy smile at her. He leaned in for another passionate kiss. This kiss was more demanding, tongues sliding against each other frantically. Their bodies were so close that it was hard to tell where one ended and the other began.  
  
Gently, Mac leaned back, breaking off their kiss. She rested her forehead against Harm's. "Harm?" She murmured.  
  
He nuzzled her neck, and made a sound resembling a yes. "Harm I don't want you to think that I'm a tease, but I'm not sure if I want to. . . well you know. . . become intimate quite yet. I mean, Lord knows that I want to, but, I want it to be the right time, not just caught up in the heat of the moment, you know?"  
  
"Baby, I don't think that you're a tease. I love you so much, whatever you want to do is fine with me." Much to his surprise, she started to cry. "Sarah, sweetie what's wrong?" The use of her name, and the word sweetie in the same sentence made her cry even harder.  
  
"Everything is perfect Harm." She whispered. Harm smiled at her, but she could see in his eyes he still didn't understand. "You just told me that you . . . that you. . ." She still couldn't believe that he had finally said those words.  
  
"That I love you?" Harm supplied the words for her. She nodded, tears still in her eyes. He gently brushed away her tears, and kissed her temple. "Of course I love you Sarah Mackenzie. Did you ever think otherwise?" He looked deeply into her eyes.  
  
"Well I always knew I guess to some extent, that you loved me, in one way or another; but I was never sure about how you meant it." She smiled at him, and lightly kissed his lips. "I love you too Harm, so much." They shared a quick tender smile, before Mac reluctantly broke the moment.  
  
"You really do need to finish those pancakes Flyboy. I'm a hungry Marine!" She smiled and laughed. Harm just smiled and shook his head.  
  
"It'll always be about food with you Marine, won't it?"  
  
"Just about food, and you." She replied smiling.  
  
Author's Notes cont.: So what did you guys think? Please review and tell me! Also, so, who here thinks that Mac should give Harm a gold heart thingie, then we should eject him from his Tomcat, in the middle of a blizzard? I do! Maybe we'd finally get a confession of love from him! A confession that would have to go to the right person of course! Anyway, I'm babbling so . . . Oh just one more thing! Hope everyone had a wonderful Valentines Day, and got lot's of chocolate (if you like it!), regardless if you have a sweetie or not! TTFN, Ta Ta For Now! 


End file.
